


Red Victory

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris worries about Hawke after her duel with the Arishok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ‘health and fitness’ prompt in fan_flashworks, and inspired by a prompt asking about lingering injuries.

“Anders!” Fenris cried, heedless of using the mage’s first name.  He rushed towards Sara, swaying but still on her feet, and gently took an arm to steady her.  Her back and stomach were smeared with blood where the Arishok had run her through.    Why hadn’t he stepped in for her?  He would have been a more even match for the Qunari warrior.  But the Arishok lay dead and Hawke was still standing.

The mage roughly pushed him aside, and Fenris stepped back to watch as Anders dug his fingers through layers of armour to touch bare skin.

“It’s going to be okay, Hawke,” Anders said, and kept speaking, a constant buzz meant to soothe either Hawke or himself.  Fenris felt the tug on his skin as the mage cast his first spell, and Hawke cried out as she hadn’t during the fight.  He wanted to go to her, but the mage was between them, so he settled for a scowl instead, stepping into position to guard them both.  She would live.  The mage would see to that.

It was a pale Hawke that limped towards Meredith, and Fenris helped to steady her again.

“It is done,” she said, and fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Her convalescence was long. Whenever Fenris went to see her, the mage would be there, hovering over her like a guardian spirit. Hawke laughed off all concern, saying that she would be as right as rain in a few weeks’ time. But Anders’ face told a different story.

Fenris finally managed to corner the mage one night, alone in the library.

“Tell me Hawke’s going to be okay,” he said without preamble. The mage looked up from his book and closed it with a weary gesture.

“I wish I could,” he said, his tone lacking the usual sarcasm.

“What do you mean, mage,” said Fenris, fear spiking into his belly.

Anders stood, and moved to replace the book he held. “She was badly injured,” he said, facing the shelves. “Some of the damage is permanent.”

“But you are a mage, a healer-” said Fenris, shaking his head.

“And you can think me for keeping her alive,” Anders said.

“I-” Fenris’s throat was suddenly dry. “I did not realise,” he said. 

“She’ll need your help, when she recovers,” Anders said, turning back towards him. “She won’t have the same capability.”

“Whatever she needs,” he vowed, “I will be at her service.”


End file.
